wiifandomcom-20200222-history
List of Wii U games
List of Wii U games This is a list of every single Wii U game available. *Wii Party U *Wii Fit U *New Super Mario Bros. U *Mario Kart 8 *NES Remix 2 *Hello Kitty Kruisers *Bayonetta 2 *Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze *The LEGO Movie Videogame *NIntendo Land *Super Mario 3D World *Adventure Time: Explore The Dungeon Because I DON'T KNOW! *Barbie Dreamhouse Party *Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games *Call of Duty: Ghosts *Ben 10 Omniverse 2 *Zumba Fitness World Party *Sonic Lost World *Angry Birds Star Wars *PAC-MAN and the Ghostly Adventures *Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag *Monster High: 13 Wishes *Batman: Arkham Origins *SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge *LEGO Marvel Super Heroes *Deus Ex: Human Revolution - Director's Cut *Just Dance Kids 2014 *Just Dance 2014 *Skylanders SWAP Force *Scribblenauts Unmasked: A DC Comics Adventure *Hot Wheels World's Best Driver *The Wonderful 101 *Rayman Legends *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell Blacklist *Disney Infinity *Phineas and Ferb: Quest for Cool Stuff *DuckTails: Remastered *Angry Birds Trilogy *The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker HD *Disney Planes *Pikmin 3 *The Smurfs 2 *Turbo: Super Stunt Squad *New Super Luigi U *Game & Wario *Fast & Furious: Showdown *Resident Evil: Revelations *Sniper Elite V2 *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes *Injustice: Gods Among Us *Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate *The Croods: Prehistoric Party! *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct *Need for Speed: Most Wanted U *LEGO City Undercover *The Amazing Spider-Man Ultimate Edition *BIT.TRIP Presents... Runner2: Future Legend of Rhythm Alien *TANK! TANK! TANK! *Jeopardy! *Wheel of Fortune *007 Legends *Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth *Family Party: 30 Great Games Obstacle Arcade *Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 *Rapala Pro Bass Fishing *Cabela's Big Game Hunter Pro Hunts *Rise of the Guardians: The Video Game *Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge *Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 *Rabbids Land *Your Shape Fitness Evolved 2013 *Scribblenauts Unlimited *ZombiU *Assassin's Creed III *Just Dance 4 *Batman: Arkham City Armored Edition *Mass Effect 3: Special Edition *Skylanders Giants Wii U *Darksiders II *TEKKEN TAG TOURNAMENT 2 *ESPN Sports Connection *Game Party Champions *Call of Duty: Black Ops II *NBA 2K13 *TRANSFORMERS PRIME *Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed *SiNG PARTY *Disney Epic Micket 2: The Power of Two *Ben 10 Omniverse *Wipeout 3 *Funky Barn It's Farming! *MADDEN NFL 13 *EA SPORTS FIFA Soccer 13 List of E-Shop Games/Utilities *1001 Spikes *Q.U.B.E: DIRECTOR'S CUT *Scram Kitty and his Buddy on Rails *Shovel Knight *Teslagrad *Cubemen 2 *Ballpoint Universe: Infinite *Nihilumbra *Squids Odyssey *Monkey Pirates *Stick It To The Man *Assault Android Cactus *Armillo *Child of Light *Wooden Sen'SeY *Gravity Badgers *Ittle Dew *NES Remix *NES Remix 2 *Flowerworks HD: Follie's Adventure *Super Mario Bros. 3 *My Exotic Farm *Kirby & The Amazing Mirror *WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$ *Evofish *Advance Wars *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Metroid Fusion *Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate - Deluxe Edition *My Style Studio: Hair Salon *Dr. Mario *Knytt Underground *Tengami *Pure Chess *Volleyball *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels *Blok Drop U *Pier Solar and the Great Architects *NES Open Tournament Golf *My Farm *Renegade *Ice Hockey *Super C *Percy's Predicament *Ninja Gaiden *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *Mighty Bomb Jack *F1 RACE STARS POWERED UP EDITION *Unepic *Castlevania II: Simon's Quest *Gradius *Cocoto Magic Circus 2 *CastleStorm *Super Punch-Out!! *Mega Man X2 *My First Songs *Dr. Luigi *Castlevania *RUSH *Double Dragon *The Legend of the Mystical Ninja *Contra III: The Alien Wars *Coaster Crazy Deluxe *EDGE *The Mysterious Cities of Gold: Secret Paths *Brawl Brothers *Uncharted Waters: New Horizons *Wii Sports Club *Toki Tori *Wario's Woods *Wii Fit U - Digital Version *Super Castlevania IV *Baseball *Pinball *Mighty Switch Force! 2 *Clu Clu Land *Urban Champion *Golf *Tennis *TNT Racers - Nitro Machines Edition *Final Fight *Final Fight 2 *Final Fight 3 *Donkey Kong 3 *Super Mario Bros. *Zelda II - The Adventure of Link *Dungeons & Dragons: Chronicles of Mystara *Breath of Fire II *Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams *Spot The Differences: Party! *Pokémon Rumble U *The Legend of Zelda *Street Fighter II: The World Warrior *Street Fighter II' Turbo: Hyper Fighting *Galaga *Art Academy: SketchPad *Romance of the Three Kingdoms IV Wall of Fire *Spin the Bottle: Bumpie's Party *Animal Crossing Plaza *Harvest Moon *Cloudberry Kingdom *Kid Icarus *EarthBound *Donkey Kong *Star Wars Pinball *Metroid *Pilotwings *Vegas Stakes *Yoshi (Video Game) *Mutant Mudds Deluxe *Wrecking Crew *Mario Bros. *Mega Man 2 *Mega Man 3 *Mega Man 4 *Spelunker *Ghosts 'N Goblins *Mega Man X *Kirby's Dream Course *Kirby Super Star *Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Super Mario Bros. 2 *Super Ghouls'n Ghosts *Super Metroid *Xevious *Solomon's Key *Kung Fu Rabbit *Mega Man *Pac-Man *F-Zero *Balloon Fight *Punch-Out!! Featuring Mr. Dream *Kirby's Adventure *Excitebike *Donkey Kong Jr. *Wii U Panorama View *Ice Climber *Super Mario World *Toki Tori 2+ *Zen Pinball 2 *BIT.TRIP Presents...Runner2: Future Legend of Rhythm Alien *Wii Street U powered by Google *Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2 *Puddle *The Cave *Amazon Instant Video *YouTube *Chasing Aurora *MIghty Switch Force! Hyper Drive Edition *Nano Assault Neo *Trine 2: Director's Cut *Little Inferno *Hulu Plus *Netflix This list is completed. Category:Wii U Games